Mini Stories
by Little Christian
Summary: I guess this is what you call drabbles. I'm not sure. Anywho, just really short stories.
1. Chapter 1

**These are like, REALLY short. They're meant to be. Enjoy. ^^**

Chapter One:

Skipper looked at Ace, who was playing with his stuffed banana. Karate kicking and punching it, Skipper was sure that Ace would be a good leader some day. He just needed proper training, good influence by himself, and, no, no, no! Skipper must enjoy Ace as he is, before he grows up and has his own team. A child leaving the nest is the parents' worst fear, and Skipper was determined to make the most of it.

"Father/son bonding time is always important, when you want a good relationship and trust between you. Just take the lad out to the park or something boring," Skipper sighed. "Me, I take him to the monster trucks, hoping he'll get those crammed in his head instead of science like Kowalski and Cleo, or explosions like Rico and Rusty."

So he took him to the monster trucks, and Ace cried from the noise. What would you expect? He's only three months old!

"How were the monster trucks, Skippah?" Private asked when they got home.

"Don't ask," Skipper growled, as Ace continued to howl. Skipper laid him in the crib and gave him his stuffed banana, hardly stuffed anymore. Ace cuddled it and calmed down, making little noises that sounded like a high-pitched hi-ya. Skipper face softened as he covered him with the blanket, him and his twin sister and the other three chicks. He smiled as Ace snuggled down next to Cleo, sighing contently.

**Hope you liked this first one. I guess this is what you call drabbles, right? More to come soon. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yet another really short story. Enjoy.**

Chapter Two:

Skipper failed with monster trucks and Ace, but will he fail with ninja bowling pins and Cam? Hopefully not. He took her onto the ice floe and set up the pins. Cam watched curiously, and then spotted the pool. Her sapphire eyes went wide and she began to cry. Skipper spun round and scooped her up.

"Shh, shh, don't cry," he said. "I'm here. Don't worry. I won't let you fall in the water."

Cam looked up at his and whimpered. He let her snuggle into his feathers, and she cooed, calming down from her little scare. She looked back up at Skipper and smiled. Skipper smiled back, as she closed her eyes happily.

Skipper went inside, holding his sleeping daughter. Kowalski looked up.

"Finished with ninja bowling pin training already? You've only been out for five minutes."

"Ah, Cam's still scared of water," Skipper replied. "No big deal."

"You're becoming soft," Private pointed out, and then instinctively flinch, expecting a slap from his commanding officer.

"You're right," Skipper sighed. He looked down at Cam. "Probably for the better."

**Not much to say. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for Cleo's turn! Enjoy!**

Chapter Three:

Kowalski sat Cleo on his work bench, and placed a pair of small safety goggles on her eyes. She fiddled around with the buttons that haven't been attached to the invention. She gazed at the pieces of brightly-coloured, round plastic, touching each one, and feeling the different sizes. Kowalski chuckles as she sorted through the pile, and picked up one at a time.

She saw him watching her and held out her flipper, with a button in it. Kowalski took it and examined it.

"This was the one I've been looking for," he exclaimed. He quickly put it on his invention, and handed it to Cleo.

"Little toy for you," he said. Cleo looked at it, and pressed the button. The machine lit up, and a holographic projection of Kowalski showed up. The little Kowalski waved and smiled, saying, "Hello, Cleo. I hope you're being a good girl. I love you."

Cleo looked up at Kowalski curiously. He smiled.

"If I'm not available," he said, and she seemed to understand. "Like on a mission, or very, very busy in the lab, this is for you to not miss me too much." Cleo looked back at the machine and pressed the button again. The same thing happened, and she smiled, and giggled lightly. Kowalski smiled as he watched her play with the toy. Then, she set it aside, and held up her flippers. Kowalski picked her up and cuddled her, glad she could be in his life.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehe, WARNING: IS FULL OF NONSENSE GIBBIRISH FOR RICO'S CONVERSING WITH SKIPPER!**

Chapter four:

Rico watched Rusty, who played with a rubber stick of TNT, not explosive at all. Rico thought he might want more excitement, and took him outside, with a REAL stick of TNT. He took him to Central Park, and put the TNT on the ground. Then, lighting it, he ran all the way back to the penguins' habitat, and they watched it explode. Rusty giggled.

He did that with him everyday for the next two weeks. Finally, he got caught by Skipper who banned it. Rusty sulked for a while after that, and Rico felt bad for him. He went to Skipper.

"Hig bgeiunbvtyu vtyvyj!"

"I don't care if he's upset, its way too dangerous."

"Hbuk byudrgbryu!"

"You don't speak to your commanding officer that way, Rico. It's insubordination!"

"GYU dgyuef byuorel?"

"No, I will not permit it, just this once. It's too dangerous!"

"Hbyuf byube byrb?"

"That might work. Kowalski, I need you to…"

Kowalski made Rusty a little toy, like he did for Cleo, that had a holographic projection of the most awesome explosion ever. Rusty played with it all day, everyday. Rico smiled every time he heard him laugh, glad he was happy.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And, it's time for Gracie! Not much of her was in my first story of the Additions, because she only just hatched in the second-to-last chapter, soooo, I think this is the longest one. Enjoy!**

Chapter five:

Gracie watched the TV intently. The Lunacorns was on, and she was holding her Princess Self-Respectra doll that Private gave to her. It was actually his old one, but he didn't need it anymore. He watched her enjoying the show. Then, she turned away and crawled to him. Even though the show was barely half-way through, Gracie would much rather spend time with her dad. Private appreciated that. He picked her up and took her onto the ice floe.

It was sunset, and the last rays of light felt warm on their feathers, and the wind felt cool. Private took Gracie to Central Park to enjoy the rest of the evening, before it got too dark. Gracie clutched his feathers as she saw the new world open out before her. The wind blew the leaves around, and she leaned out to grab at them, catching some in her flipper. She giggles as more wind ruffled her grey down-feathers. Private held her tightly as she reached out for more leaves. She showed her treasures to Private, and then let the fly on the wind.

She spotted something on the grass, and wriggled so Private would let her down. She crawled to the item, and picked it up. It was a pale pink hair bow. She giggled as she held it up for Private to see.

"That's very pretty," he said. He took it from her flippers, and placed it on her head. Gracie giggled again, and made little baby noises. She fell onto her back, and rolled around in the grass, smiling and laughing. Private looked at the sky.

"Come on, little one," he said, picking her up. "We best get back before it gets too dark." Gracie fell asleep in his flippers as they made their way back to the HQ.

Parent/child bonds are important, if you want to have a good relationship with your child.


End file.
